


El indicado

by Mary_Eagle_Med



Series: OS Dramione [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drabble, F/M, Past Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Eagle_Med/pseuds/Mary_Eagle_Med
Summary: Pero hubiera sido divertido si el indicado hubieras sido tú.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: OS Dramione [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181171





	El indicado

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766119) by Taylor Swift. 



> La letra es una traducción/adaptación de The 1 de Taylor Swift.

El reflejo de un cabello rubio la hizo voltearse violentamente.  
No era él. Pero se parecía. Era mucho más joven. Y se le parecía demasiado.

Con un vuelco del corazón, lo entendió.

Apartando la mirada, se acomodó en su asiento y fijó sus ojos en el anillo de su mano izquierda. Era plateado y el tallado de una serpiete apenas resultaba visible. En un susurro, cantó para sí:  
—Supongo que uno nunca sabe, nunca sabe. Y si me querías, debiste haberlo demostrado. Pero si nunca sangras, no creces. Y ahora está bien.

Escuchó su inconfundible voz, su risa, a sus espaldas. Y sonrió con tristeza. Sin girarse a verlo, siguió la canción en un silencioso murmullo:

—Yo, yo, yo resisto y persisto la tentación de preguntarte: ¿si una cosa hubiera sido diferente, sería todo diferente hoy?

Alzó la vista y vio, reflejada en el vidrio que separaba el interior de la heladería Florean Fortescue con la terraza, la imagen de Draco junto a su mujer embarazada y su hijo, un pequeño casi idéntico a él.

—Fuimos algo, ¿no crees? Ahora rosas florecen con tu familia elegida. Pero hubiera sido dulce si pudiera haber sido yo. En mi defensa, no tengo ninguna excusa para cavar la tumba una vez más.

La voz de Ron la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lo miró, saliendo de la tienda de Florean hacia la terraza, acercándose hacia ella con una copa de helado en la mano. Se sentó en la única silla restante, a su lado. Con una sonrisa, dejó la copa frente a ella. Era helado de frambuesa y caramelo. Su favorito.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

«Pero hubiera sido divertido si el indicado hubieras sido tú».

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Me dejarías un kudo/comentario?


End file.
